The present invention relates to a metal drum frame with fixing lugs, and more particularly to a metal drum frame which has fixing lugs and beautiful appearance and is manufactured at lower cost.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional metal drum frame 7 of a small-size drum. The drum frame 7 is made of a metal sheet by bending. The lower edge of the drum frame 7 is formed with an outward horizontally extending flange 71 having multiple locking sections 72. Each locking section 72 has a thread hole 73. A bolt 61 is passed through the thread hole 73 and screwed into a fixing seat 62 of the drum body 6 for tensioning the drumhead 63.
Such drum frame 7 is made of one single metal sheet so that it has weaker strength. Therefore, such drum frame 7 is only suitable for small-size drum. In case such drum frame is applied to large-size drum, the drum frame is liable to deform and can hardly evenly tension the drumhead 63. As a result, the quality of the drum sound will be affected.
FIG. 10 shows a metal drum frame 9 of a conventional large-size drum. The drum frame 9 is made of a metal tube by rolling and has higher strength. However, the drum frame 9 itself lacks design for the bolt 92 to pass and lock. An additional latch member 91 is used to clamp the top edge of the drum frame 9 and the bolt 92 is passed through the bolt hole of the latch member 91 and tightened, whereby the drum frame can tension the drumhead. Such latch member 91 is made by many punching steps for achieving greater strength so that the manufacturing cost is higher and the manufacturing time is longer. This increases the manufacturing cost for the drum frame.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a metal drum frame with fixing lugs. A top and a bottom edges of the drum frame are respectively formed with hollow bulge reinforced lips. A portion of the drum frame between the lips is recessed to form a waist section. The waist section of the drum frame is punched with several outward extending lugs which have a substantially hollow hoop shape. A locking member is disposed in the lug. A bolt is passed through the locking member to tension the drumhead. According to the above arrangement, the manufacturing cost is lowered and the appearance of the drum is enhanced as well as the strength of the drum frame is increased.